lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Meara Scarlet
Meara Scarlet is the daughter of Darion, and Marsha Scarlet making her a member of House Scarlet through her father, and House Johher through her mother. Meara has three siblings in the form of Taesha, Jaena, and Kren Scarlet of which Taesha is now married to Stephan Moyer of the vassal House Moyer and has left her house to live with them in thier village of Vaedrun, her sister Jaena was married to the young heir of House Tully in Jamie Tully shortly after annexing the Riverlands, while her brother Kren is the commander of the forces of House Scarlet that defend the town of Hearthglen. Meara Scarlet was never like her other sisters as a young girl, as she enjoyed the ways of combat much more then the rigors of a noble's wife. In this way she grew extremely close to her brother Kren of whome she trained alongside for much of her youth in the hopes that when she got a chance she would not be found wanting. This relationship though for all of its love was nothing compared to the respect she held for her sister Taesha Scarlet. The two were complete opposites in nearly every way but for whatever reason Meara spent much of life looking up to Taesha and the confidence that she had in herself. After her family moved to Hearthglen to run the city, she found her life changing dramatically as her beloved sister Taesha fell in love with Stephan Moyer, and after only a year was married and then living with him in Vaedrun. With her sister gone she made the dramatic decision to sneak alongside her uncle Saiden's forces as they moved north to take part in the Invasion of Westbridge. She used her impressive archery skills to greatly assist the brigade, and when the battle ended she was prepared to take a verbal assault but instead her uncle respected her choice and said she was now a part of his brigade. She followed her uncle as he moved to Lorderon to his new posting, and here she has grown close to her uncle who is silently romantically interested in his younger cousin since the problems with his wife have altered his views on love. History Early History Meara Scarlet was never like her other sisters as a young girl, as she enjoyed the ways of combat much more then the rigors of a noble's wife. In this way she grew extremely close to her brother Kren of whome she trained alongside for much of her youth in the hopes that when she got a chance she would not be found wanting. This relationship though for all of its love was nothing compared to the respect she held for her sister Taesha Scarlet. The two were complete opposites in nearly every way but for whatever reason Meara spent much of life looking up to Taesha and the confidence that she had in herself. After her family moved to Hearthglen to run the city, she found her life changing dramatically as her beloved sister Taesha fell in love with Stephan Moyer, and after only a year was married and then living with him in Vaedrun. Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Lorderon She followed her uncle as he moved to Lorderon to his new posting, and here she has grown close to her uncle who is silently romantically interested in his younger cousin since the problems with his wife have altered his views on love. Family Members Relationships Category:House Scarlet Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal